


reunion

by daisy_chains



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 14:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16097552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_chains/pseuds/daisy_chains
Summary: Was going through my google docs and found this. Dunno when I wrote this, but I'm probably never going to do anything with it so I decided to post as is.





	reunion

They smile. It’s the breathtaking sort of smile, the ones that could outshine the sun and the moon and the stars. It’s the contagious sort that draws a smile out of anyone who witnesses it.

“Freya,” he whispers, and the spell that had held the two in place shatters. The woman launches herself into his waiting arms and he lifts her off her feet, spinning her around as she screams in delight.

“Merlin! Oh, Merlin, I’ve missed you,” she says, burying her face in his shoulder as he sets her down. The warlock rests his chin on the top of her head, wrapping his arms around her.

“And I you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Was going through my google docs and found this. Dunno when I wrote this, but I'm probably never going to do anything with it so I decided to post as is.


End file.
